


this house is not a home without my baby | minayeon

by twinklinghirai



Series: falling in love with your best friend is a dangerous game to play [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklinghirai/pseuds/twinklinghirai
Summary: this is short but i like it so i hope you guys do too. honestly i started writing this on my mina’s birthday. i was writing and then i got a notification that she went live so i literally dropped everything and ran to the vlive app. then once there i saw she was blonde so i completely lost my shit lmao. she’s so pretty as a blonde, a literal princess. anyway, after that was over i got distracted and am just now finishing it. i hate that it’s short but i had writer’s block so anything longer than this probably would’ve been complete trash. i hope this isn’t. hope you like it. now i’m rambling so bye. everyone stay safe. ♡
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: falling in love with your best friend is a dangerous game to play [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614316
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	this house is not a home without my baby | minayeon

it’s their first date.

mina’s heart is racing and her hands are sweating. but why? they were best friends for ages before confessing their feelings for each other and that confession didn’t change their friendship. they’re still _them._ they’re still just mina and nayeon. so mina doesn’t know why she’s nervous. she does know that falling in love with your best friend is a dangerous game to play, but this is nayeon. it’s nayeon, her best friend of seven years, she shouldn’t be nervous. it’s just nayeon. 

so when she hears a knock on her apartment door she freaks out and makes sure she looks okay. 

_it’s just nayeon. it’s just nayeon. it’s just nayeon._ being her mantra of choice for the days leading up to the date. and that’s all she’s been repeating since she woke up this morning. she’s so nervous she might pass out.

she takes a deep breath before opening the door. her heart skipping a beat as soon as nayeon comes into view. because the korean girl is so insanely beautiful, mina is going to lose her damn mind. her short, brown, collarbone-length hair framing her face beautifully. and that smile? that damn smile with those adorable bunny teeth, yup, mina is going insane. it should be illegal to look that damn good.

“minari, are you going to let me in?” nayeon teases, pulling a singular red rose out from behind her back.

mina instantly feels her cheeks flush. she moves aside and nayeon comes in and hands her the rose. the japanese girl smiles, shyly tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“i got you one rose and one rose only to signify our first date.” nayeon states happily. mina notes how she doesn’t seem nervous, but nayeon has also been great at masking her nerves, so mina goes with the latter to make herself feel better about being on the verge of passing out. but seeing nayeon act like she isn’t nervous makes her feel better and she eases up a bit.

_it’s just nayeon._

“didn’t take you as being a bit corny.” mina teases with a smile, pulling out a vase from one of the kitchen drawers and starting to fill it with water.

“you like it,” nayeon winks.

and mina swears her panties almost slip off. because it isn’t fair for nayeon to always look so damn good. it just isn’t fair. she doesn’t know how she’s going to survive this date.

mina smiles. “only because it’s you.”

the rose is sitting prettily in the vase and mina sets it in the middle of the kitchen island. nayeon’s rose.

“god, mina,” nayeon breathes, turning to face the japanese girl directly. “i could just kiss you right now. you’re making it really hard to contain myself.” 

“i’m not stopping you.” 

and oh, _oh_ , nayeon knows mina will be the death of her tonight. mina’s being bold. and nayeon swears her panties almost slip off. because it isn’t fair for mina to always look so damn good. it just isn’t fair. she doesn’t know how she’s going to survive this date.

nayeon takes mina’s face into her hands gently, taking her time to look at each and every softly carved feature on mina’s face. counting each adorable mole for the nth time. she’ll never get tired of staring at mina.

mina’s lips are heaven - soft and cloud-like with her strawberry chapstick lingering in nayeon’s nose. they move slowly, but the kiss holds so much urgency, as if to make up for all the time they didn’t spend in each other’s arms. mina’s hands rest on nayeon’s hips gently as she rubs circles onto the other girl’s side. neither girl knows how they went years being able to resist each other. because now they never want to be apart. and mina’s cute little whine when nayeon pulls away has nayeon going in for a peck over and over and over - chasing the feeling of mina’s pillowy soft lips.

oh, now the korean girl is definitely going to lose her mind. she would spend all day kissing mina if she could. the slight sexual tension making nayeon’s hands clammy. this is a new feeling - for both them. this is uncharted territory, she’s nervous, but she loves it. this new feeling is giving her a rush. she loves mina.

“we should go.” nayeon chuckles, intertwining her left hand with mina’s right one. mina’s hand is warm and soft, making nayeon feel those insane butterflies in her tummy.

“one more kiss?” 

how could nayeon say no? how could she possibly ever say no to her mina? it’s impossible. she doesn’t want to say no, ever. the kiss is short and sweet and they’re both left smiling as they head out of the apartment and start making their way to the nearby arcade. nayeon’s choice because she knows mina will enjoy it. 

and enjoy it she does. they ended up playing every single game in the arcade, even the ones meant for children, but they don’t mind. they didn’t stop smiling throughout their entire time there. especially not during what felt like one-hundred rounds of dance dance revolution. mina’s competitive and so is nayeon so that was just a disaster waiting to happen. and when mina won three rounds straight, nayeon couldn’t let that happen. so onto the ninety-eighth round they went. mina ended up winning.

but now, they’re exhausted and starving as they wait for the meat on the grill to cook. they’re at their favorite restaurant.

“you’re exhausted,” mina laughs, looking at nayeon as the older girl takes a large gulp from her drink. “aw, my poor baby. you should’ve dropped it after i won three rounds in a row.” 

mina reaches across the table taking nayeon’s hand into hers, caressing it softly. nayeon sets her drink down, playfully rolling her eyes. 

“i’m _not_ tired. i’m perfectly fine. you on the hand,” nayeon teases. “you look tired.” 

mina feigns offense, letting go of nayeon’s hand and having it go to her chest. “i’m not. i could’ve gone on for a while. but you’re tired, it’s okay, _grandma._ ” the japanese girl bursts out in a fit of giggles at her own joke.

nayeon can’t help but grin. the sight of mina all smiley and giggly is pulling on her heartstrings. the cutest, most adorable giggle she’s ever heard. and nayeon is happy. goddamn it, mina makes her happy and confessing their feelings for each other is quite possibly the best decision they think they’ve ever made. because mina is so smiley and so giggly, nayeon is so close to just getting up and jumping for joy in the middle of this restaurant.

so she’ll let mina get away with the grandma joke. just this once.

“you’re taking it there?” nayeon raises a brow.

mina shrugs, flipping the meat on the grill. “say it,” she giggles again. nayeon swears mina’s an angel even as she teases her. “say it. ‘mina’s a winner’.” 

“yah! you winning wasn’t enough? now you want me to say it?!” 

they both laugh. mina dropping the competitiveness. their meal is filled with jokes. they’re happy. their hearts might burst through their chests. 

and they’re walking to mina’s apartment hand in hand. it all feels so natural. mina hates herself for even being nervous to begin with.

“hey, so, it’s late. i think you should just stay at my place.” mina mentions.

“minari, i didn’t take you as a kiss and fuck on the first date kind of girl?! shocking, truly.” nayeon jokes as she tightens her grip on mina’s hand slightly, smiling sweetly at the japanese girl. 

nayeon’s a jokester and she always has been. especially with jokes like that - their dynamic has always been that: jokes. but to them this feels new with their newly confessed feelings out there now. even if it’s the normal jokes. so mina squints her eyes at nayeon. “you’re insufferable, im nayeon,” she shrugs. “you’d love it though, wouldn’t you?”

the playful sexual tension is back. they’re both feeling bold. the feeling is new for both of them but it’s fun. it’s fun walking into uncharted territory together. especially the noticeable switch this is from the limits their best friend title was placing on their relationship. this is fun. this is safe. this is new. and they’re having fun exploring these new sides of each other.

“i’m not saying i wouldn’t. you’re not a pretty bad kisser.” nayeon shrugs, swinging their hands cutely, making mina smile. and at this moment, they couldn’t be happier that they’ve reached mina’s apartment building. they’re walking faster as they walk into the building and making their way into the elevator.

mina rolls her eyes playfully then winks nayeon’s way. “you doubted my kissing abilities? i should be offended, really. you haven’t seen me at my best.”

“yeah?” 

“see for yourself.”

nayeon pushes her against the wall of the elevator. lips and tongues meeting eagerly. the kiss is messy and hot and full of so much urgency. it makes nayeon dizzy. hands are everywhere. mina reaching under nayeon’s shirt and touching the small of her back with her bare hand. nayeon’s hands caressing up and down the sides of mina’s body. she’s dizzy and the elevator is getting _really_ hot. 

the elevator dings and opens up. there’s someone waiting to walk in.

the two girls pull apart from the kiss nonchalantly, breathing heavy. their hands immediately intertwining as they walk out of the elevator. spotting the man that walked into the elevator’s look of all shock on his face when he saw them basically eating each other’s faces off. they’re trying not to laugh as they walk the short way to mina’s apartment and as mina unlocks the door. both of them bursting into laughter as soon as they’re inside.

“hm, you’re a good kisser.” nayeon shrugs once they stop laughing and are making their way towards mina’s bedroom.

“you’re not so bad yourself.” mina shrugs, grinning widely. “shorts or sweatpants to sleep in? it’s cold.”

“shorts,” nayeon replies. “you’ll keep me warm.”

mina huffs. “who said you can join me on my bed?” 

“i did.” nayeon pushes the younger girl on her bed, hovering over her. and mina’s cute giggles fill her ears before she leans in to kiss her again.

this is their happy place.

when they pull away, they smile. foreheads pressed against each other. toothy grins plastered across their faces.

“i had fun tonight,” mina breathes. “i was nervous at first.” 

nayeon smiles and pecks mina’s lips before pulling away to change into the clothes mina lets her borrow when she sleeps over. it’s their thing, sleepovers. 

“i was too, believe or not.” 

“you’re my best friend. you always will be.” mina says softly as nayeon sits in front of her in bed.

nayeon smiles. “you’ll always be mine. nothing will ever change that.”

mina smiles as she watches nayeon. and she can’t stop smiling. she had no reason to be nervous. some things may have changed between them but they’ll always be best friends. and after tonight mina is sure she’s never been happier. it took them so long to be here - where they’re supposed to be. but they’re here now and they couldn’t be happier. 

“now kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i like it so i hope you guys do too. honestly i started writing this on my mina’s birthday. i was writing and then i got a notification that she went live so i literally dropped everything and ran to the vlive app. then once there i saw she was blonde so i completely lost my shit lmao. she’s so pretty as a blonde, a literal princess. anyway, after that was over i got distracted and am just now finishing it. i hate that it’s short but i had writer’s block so anything longer than this probably would’ve been complete trash. i hope this isn’t. hope you like it. now i’m rambling so bye. everyone stay safe. ♡


End file.
